Perfect Harmony
by sizzle98
Summary: Beca unwillingly became a student at barden university, she is hating everything until she meets a particular redhead and then she can't keep her mind off of her.
1. Prologue-Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"Dad I'm not 12 anymore you can't just decide what I do with my life!" I yelled angrily at my dad. He had a knack for selective parenting. He always showed up when it was the most inconvenient.

"Beca I'm your father and I only want whats best for you, I promise you will appreciate this later." tried to reason with his daughter.

"You're only my father when it's best for you. Where were you when I turned 13? 16? 18? How about when I came out? What about my first girlfriend? My first heartbreak? You weren't there you just left me! I bet you didn't think about that." I was immensely annoyed at my dad, he could be such an ass sometimes. My dad took a deep breath he was expecting this from me.

"Look Beca I know I left you and your mother but you have to understand, we got married very young and I wasn't ready for the responsibilities of a parent. I thought that..."

"You thought what? That you could just leave your 7 year old to be raised by her mother with breast cancer who could hardly make enough money for her kid let alone her kid and her medication? Well, you thought wrong, you never even called. Not once did you return a call or come by on Christmas or thanksgiving. It's a good thing mom found Dave, If not I don't know what I would have done without a place to live." I had to stop myself before I said something I would regret later.

"Bec's mom would have wanted you to go to college." My dad said slowly. He knew it was risky playing that card, but it worked.

"Damn it" I muttered underneath my breath. "Fine, but if I don't like it I can quit." I said louder and with more confidence.

"Deal, as long as you really try to get the college experience and make friends okay?" My dad said in a very stern voice. Oh joy college, tons of snotty kids who think they are better than everyone else to thought to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

On my first day at Barden University I had been hit on by some freshman guy, given a rape whistle and unhelpful directions to my dorm and ignored by my Korean roommate. So far collage sucked just as much as I suspected it would.

As I walked around the activities fair I remembered my conversation with my dad last week. It was the last time we had spoken. I was never really on good terms with my dad. He wanted me to be the smart, professional corporate business person he couldn't be. I wanted the be a successful DJ and produce music. I was pulled out of my daze when I spotted a red head handing out flyers to some club she was a part of. I immediately walked over and was staring at her before I realized what I was doing.

"Hi! Would you be interested in joining our A cappella group?" The redhead asked before I could even introduce myself.

"Oh right this is like a real thing now isn't it?" I said rudely. I didn't mean for it to come out that way but it did. I was sure the redhead would never want to talk to me now.

"Ya! We sing covers of songs all around the country and we would love for you to join us!" She was so perky, my rudeness didn't discourage her at all. She just kept on talking about her achievements and how they had sung backup for this artist and preformed in that stadium. She was just so cute I couldn't help but listen and get lost in her big blue eyes.

"That sounds great and all but I don't sing...sorry." That was a complete lie, I did sing but mostly in the privacy of my own shower, I wasn't ready to establish myself as a singer just yet.

"Oh that's to bad, well bye." Cut in the blond that had been staring me down as if I was nothing more than a piece of old meat that she needed to get rid of.

"Well, maybe I will see you around sometime? I'm Chloe and this is Aubrey, don't be a shy!" She said with a massive smile on her face. How could one girl be that enthusiastic?

"Umm sure I'll see you around then." I said nervously. I really wanted to talk to her and get to know her but I guess I would just have to wait.

The next few weeks were completely uneventful, I saw Chloe and Aubrey walking around talking. They seemed like good friends. I didn't understand how two people who are so close could have such different first impressions of someone, that someone being me. I spend those weeks working on my school work and struggling with an extremely difficult term paper on opinions, my phycology teacher was making us write a term paper about why people could have such concrete opinions on some things. Honestly I was still trying to figure that out.

It had been three weeks since the activities fair and I hadn't stopped thinking about the redhead. Normally I wasn't someone who kept thinking about someone, I was more of a one night stand kind of girl. Something about that girl had stuck with me.

Later that week I was taking a shower and thinking it was empty because it was the middle of the night. I was singing titanium to myself. I noticed that there was one other stall being used. So I chose the stall the farthest from it. When I turned on the water and started to sing a little louder so I could hear myself sing above the noise of the water the curtain was pulled back and Chloe the redhead from the activities fair practically screamed when she saw that is was me.

"You CAN sing!" Chloe exclaimed, she looked a little to happy for someone who just barged into another girls shower stall and was now awkwardly standing there completely naked.

"OH MY GOD! Dude seriously I am nude! What are you doing?" Although I yelled at her I couldn't help but take a peek, I mean she wasn't covering up so I might as well look.

"How high does your belt go?" she asked inquisitively. Under normal circumstances I would be able to answer that no problem but when I'm standing naked in a shower with an extremely hot girl it's had to think strait. "That was David Guetta right?"

"You know David Guetta?" I was surprised to hear that the redhead had taste because well...she was in an A cappella group.

"Ya, have I been living under a rock? That song is my jam, my lady jam." She said as if reveling that to a stranger was totally normal.

"Gross" I was pretty weirded out by her declarations.

"Will You sing it for me?" She was so persistent about making me sing.

"Dude no." I was not about to sing some girls lady jam to her. (no matter how hot she was).

"I'm not leaving here until you sing." She said defiantly, she was not going anywhere. As if to prove her point she exhaled like she was just getting settled into the place. Although I enjoyed the view, this was just a little too awkward for me. So I decided to sing for Chloe. Even though I had only just met her.

_"I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_fire away, fire away_

_ricochet, you take your aim_

_fire away, fire away_

_you shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_you shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium"_

We ended the song in perfect harmony, like we had been singing together for years. There was not a doubt in my mind that we had chemistry together.

"See you at auditions!" Chloe said with a coy smile. With that she left. I was left standing alone in a shower stall thinking about how much I wanted to know Chloe. Some small part of me managed to make me audition.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning when I woke up, followed my daily routine and attended my classes for the day. I had completely forgotten that the Bella's auditions were today at 5:00. I was reminded of this when I saw Chloe leaving her human biology class. She was studying to be a nurse. God she was amazing. She winked at me, that reminded me that it was the day of the Bella's auditions. I ran back to my dorm where my Korean roommate Kimi Jin was playing Xbox kinect with her Asian friends. She didn't so much as glance at me. I think she wanted a Korean roommate but instead she got me: an antisocial, gay, pierced, white girl. I grabbed something half decent to wear. I finally decided on a navy camisole a black tank top and dark skinny jeans.

When I finally made it to auditions they were almost over and I didn't sign up either. Just when I was about to turn around and give up when Chloe spotted me and motioned for me to come on stage.

"Wait there is one more" She said with a giant smile on her face, Aubrey however, did not look as pleased. I made my way to the centre of the stage. Realizing that I didn't know song they wanted me to sing. I blushed tried to explain without sounding like a total idiot.

"I didn't know we had to prepare that song, sorry. I should uh, I should go." I stammered. Aubrey was practically jumping out of her seat to show me the way out but Chloe cut in before she could say anything.

"That's okay. I forgot to mention that when I told you about auditions. Sing anything you like!" She said with a smirk. She clearly had not forgotten our conversation in the shower. I wondered if Aubrey knew about this, and if she did what she thought about it. Chances are she would not approve of Chloe seeing me naked. I had already decided what song I would sing. It was a simple and meaningful song. I loved it

"Um may I?" I asked gesturing towards the plastic cup sitting on their desk. Chloe gave me a nod so I took the cup and sat down cross-legged on the stage in front of a group of extremely geeky boys and the two remaining Bella's. I wasn't sure what to say so I just started singing. It was one of my favorite songs, my mom sung it to me when I couldn't sleep. It was not a lullaby but it was a beautiful song that I had always loved and is now one of the only ties to my mom. In her will she left me her vinyl copy that she bought when she was my age.

I grabbed the cub and began the deceptively simple pattern that created the beat to the song. It was one of the reasons why I loved the song. The beat of the cup always added that extra little something. The pattern had been ingrained in my brain a long time ago, I just needed to get my rhythm back. Luckily it came back to me as soon as I started the pattern.

_I've got my ticket for the long way 'round_

_Two bottles of whiskey for the way_

_And I sure would like some sweet company_

_And I'm leaving tomorrow what-do-you say?_

_When I'm gone, when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me by my hair_

_You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_I've got my ticket for the long way 'round_

_The one with the prettiest of views_

_It's got mountains, it's got rivers_

_It's got sights to give you shivers_

_But it sure would be prettier with you_

_When I'm gone, when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me by my walk_

_You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

I could see the annoyance in Aubrey's eyes when I finished. Chloe looked proud, like she was the one who taught me to sing. She had that "I knew I was right" look in her eyes. Even the boys looked impressed. I guessed that they were the infamous "Treble Makers" I had heard so much about.

I didn't know what to do next so I decided just to leave. I put the cup back and said thank you to Chloe, Aubrey and the MC's. Just as I was leaving the freshman guy who tried to hit on me the first day recognized me.

"Hey! I know you! Didn't I sing to you? I remember now, you were in a taxi. Is your dad a taxi driver?" He talked way to much. I hesitated before answering.

"Yeah you did sing to me, and no my dad is not a taxi driver. What are you doing here?" I was being a little rude just to let him know that I was not interested. Not just him but his whole gender. He looked a little hurt by my tone of voice but I think he got the message.

"Oh okay, I was here to audition for the Treble Makers, my roommate made my audition. I think my audition went well though. I know yours did, Chloe couldn't keep her eyes off of you. Did you do something to piss Aubrey off? She did not look happy." He was not letting up, he really wanted to know me.

"I think I offended A cappella as a whole when I first met her and now she hates me. I didn't want to audition originally but I'm here now so" I let my voice trail off, I saw Chloe and Aubrey exiting the room out of the corner of my eye. They were arguing about something. Chloe looks so cute when she gets angry. No doubt they were arguing about me. Aubrey caught my eye and gave me a horrible look as if she was saying "Don't you dare ruin this for me" It was not a friendly look.

I didn't know how these A cappella things worked so I figured I didn't make the cut when I hadn't gotten a call and nothing had been posted. I let it slip out of my mind, but Chloe never left my mind. I was seriously considering tracking her down and finding out why I didn't make it. My answer to that came in the form of a bag being thrown on my head when I walking out of my intro to sociology class. Turns out I did make it.

I was bagged and told just to walk where I was being directed. When we finally got to the destination I was ready to scream at the top of my lungs when I recognized the voice of a particular redhead, Chloe was just starting her speech about the traditions and duties of a Bella woman. After her speech she had Aubrey one by one remove the bags off of each of our heads while she called out our names and what parts we would be singing. I was the last bag.

"Beca, an Alto. And that is this years Bella's!" She said with excitement.

"Before you can call yourself an official Barden Bella you must repeat this oath." Aubrey interrupted Chloe before she could get to exited. The oath was a little intimidating.

"I _Sing you name_ promise to fulfill the duties and responsibilities of a Bella woman and promise to **never** have sexual relations with a Treble Maker or may my vocal cords be ripped out by wolves." We repeated the oath happily but we all slightly wavered at the last line. That part scared the rest of the girls. I wasn't worried about breaking that promise, guys weren't a problem for me.

"You are now officially Bella women!" Chloe exclaimed. Aubrey was less enthusiastic as she turned on the lights. While everyone else was busy jumping up and down and celebrating in a girly way I looked around at this massive space. It was huge, like aircraft carrier huge. Theater seats lined the walls. We were standing in the middle of the "stage area". The ground was concrete and the acoustics were amazing. I understood why they chose this a Bella's rehearsal space. It was it's own building so we could be loud and practice whenever we needed, most of all there was already blackboards and teaching equipment so they didn't need to bring anything to teach us steps and routines for performances. (I wouldn't qualify this as choreography, choreography looked good. What we saw did not!)

Aubrey announced that there was an A cappella party and we had 30 minuets to change and meet back here for the party with the other groups on campus. I left to go grab a coat witch Aubrey had failed to grab when she kidnapped me. (I noticed the other girls all had their coats.) What have I done to piss off the leader of the Bella's before the Bella's had started, I still couldn't figure that out.

**AN: wow! I'm amazed at how well people have reacted to this! If you guys have anything to say don't be afraid to PM me or send a review! If there is anything specific you want to happen in the story please message me! If you have any suggestions to make it better that please message me! im always looking for ways to improve ! Also I will try and get Chapter 4 up by friday or saturday! Thank you all so much for the positive feedback!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry its been so long! i know you guys have been waiting but school has been really busy lately and i promise that i will try and update mare often!**

**Chapter 4**

When I got back from my dorm the rest of the Bella's were sitting around socializing. Oddly Aubrey and Chloe were nowhere to be found. I walked over to the tall brunette who Aubrey had called Stacy and asked her where they had gone.

"I'm not sure actually, wow I didn't even notice that they weren't here! I wonder where they went?" Stacy was not helpful so I went over to the girl who called herself Fat Amy.

"Hey Amy do you know where Aubrey and Chloe went?" I asked the Australian girl.

"My name is Fat Amy. You're Beca right? And yeah they went to go argue about something, Aubrey said something about 'ear monstrosities' I have no idea what they were arguing about though. Sorry." She was very helpful, I knew that Aubrey and Chloe had gone off somewhere to argue about me and my 'ear monstrosities' whatever that meant.

When they finally returned I could see the stress in Chloe's eyes. Aubrey looked like a hungry animal that needed food. It was a little terrifying, I think the other girl's realized this and kept their distance. Aubrey announced that they party was being held at the outdoor amphitheater. We all grabbed our coat's and left.

The place was much more crowded than I expected it to be. There were people everywhere. I couldn't believe A cappella was such a big thing here. I wondered if A cappella was such a big deal everywhere else.

I wasn't sure what to do with myself, I never really attended many parties in highschool so I just stuck with someone I knew, it seemed like the best plan. Throughout the night I stuck with Stacy, Fat Amy and Chloe, I stayed clear of Aubrey for fear that she would start to yell at me for some crime against A cappella.

The night wasn't going horribly until that freshman guy realized I was here. He immidiatly came up to me and started talking, I wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying when I realized I didn't know his name.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked blatantly he looked taken back for a moment then realized we didn't know each others names.

"I'm Jessie, what's you name?

"I'm Beca. I can't believe you hit on me all this time and didn't get my name. That's impressive!" He was the first guy to forget to get a girls name, possibly the first guy in all of human history!

"Well I'll see you around Beca." He said enthusiastically I was sure that he would see me again wether I wanted to or not. I spent the rest of the night enjoying myself (other than when I saw Chloe making out with some guy from the B.U. Harmonics, that broke my heart a little bit.) Other than that the night was surprisingly fun.

**Would you guys be mad if i abandoned this Fic and started a new one that takes place after the movie finished? PM me or send me review with what you think.**


End file.
